


Easy Questions

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s ask Mom when she gets home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Questions

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #19 "why?"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

If Jack had harbored even the slightest doubt about their son inheriting Sam’s brains, they were shattered the moment the boy learned to talk. His first words were fairly standard, ‘mama’ and ‘dada’ until he’d hit upon the word ‘why’ and everything had gone downhill.

Jack had handled the early questions— why is the sky blue?— why do birds sing?— but it wasn’t long after Jake had mastered full sentences that he knew he was in over his head. Finally, the terrible day came when the only answer Jack had left was, “Let’s ask Mom when she gets home.”

Sam smiled at him across the kitchen table that night after dinner, demonstrating some scientific principle with the contents of their fruit basket, while he loaded the dishwasher. Jack heard the patter of small feet back into the living room, and turned.

“All done with your science?”

“For now,” she said.

Jack sighed. “I hoped I’d have a few years yet before I’d have to bust out the old ‘go ask your mother’ line.” He moved to gather the empty glasses from the table, pausing to tickle eighteen-month-old A.J. on his way through. “Think I’ve got more time with her?”

His wife laughed and kissed him. “There’s pretty good odds we won’t end up with _both_ of them asking about astrophysics by the age of two.”

“Well, that’s a comfort,” he said, deadpan.

“Dada?” said A.J., from her highchair, and they both laughed.

Jack leaned down to kiss her soft blonde hair. “That’s a question I’m happy to answer.”

THE END


End file.
